


New Years Day

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, New Year’s Day, alcohol mention, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela has waited a long time to be able to do something so simple with someone special. Moira is more than happy to take her up on her proposal for a new years time.





	New Years Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a short little fic for someone in the Moicy server who doesn’t have an acct here. Happy extremely late Christmas Frederike!

The party was fun, even if it was just the two of them. Playing ‘Never Have I Ever’ in only a way scientific minds could, betting on shots of old whiskey Moira kept hidden in her board. Years of dancing, dating, all culminated in one night they had together, learning more than they ever could of one another in a year. That short, sweet kiss at the chime of midnight was the perfect little bow to a beautiful night. Even if Moira was hung over, unable to remember the night, Angela would never forget it. 

The morning was cold. The base was always cold in the morning. But there was at least one source of warmth keeping her from the search of extra socks. Moira’s thin but cozy frame rested behind her, arm draped over her midsection, slightly clammy from shared body heat under thick blankets. Not that Angela had a problem with that, of course. 

She turned over with only a little struggle, seeing a piece or two of confetti from the tiny poppers they had still in Moira’s hair. A giggle escaped her as she picked the tiny pieces out, watching her love gently twitch with each slight movement of her still-stiff hair. _The amount of gel this woman uses is a crime… but I wouldn’t have it any other way._ It was a peaceful thought, really, in the midst of everything. The last time Angela felt such peace, the blissful ignorance of war at her heels, she was only a little girl. She treasured the few memories she had, playing with her favorite nurse, in a way her life felt like it did then. 

Well, as long as she ignored the demands for faster results on her Auto-Target Staff for healing from Captain Amari. 

Finally, almost as if ice melted, new dawn broke, Moira’s eyes opened slowly. Angela’s eyes fixated, and her smile grew wider. Perfect mirror in the left eye, and a perfect foil in the right. It matched Moira’s very duality as a person, how she carried herself around everyone, and how she let herself fall into Angela’s arms at night. “Well.” Her voice was thick with exhaustion, but it still sounded glad. “Good morning, Angel.” 

_”Guten Morgen,_ Moira” Angela responded softly. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

A small shake of her head, a lock of hair drifted down to her face. There was some name for it, an anime trope Moira once mentioned offhandedly, after Genji pointed it out. Silly, he was… “No, not really.” She responded softly. “We’re always up at this hour, for one reason or another, aren't we?” 

It was Angela’s turn to chuckle now, her fingers weaving into locks of red. “I suppose. We should clean up, shouldn’t we?” 

“Ah, Angel.” Moira started, sitting up and then pulling her into an embrace. “So eager to get down to work, as usual…” 

She didn’t fight against the hold, snuggled into it actually. “Well, if you don't want to get up now, we’ll just have to do it faster and without any distractions later.” 

“....Your point?” 

Angela turned on her, smiling a little into her gaze. “We left your living quarters a mess, Moira.” 

“Ah… Right.” 

\--- --- --- 

“You’d think-” Moira started, throwing a glass bottle into a plastic bag. “With how many bottles of booze lying around, the boys from Blackwatch were involved.” 

An eye roll from Angela dissolved into a chuckle as she scrubbed a few dishes. “Between your Irish blood and my nanites, I don’t even think a frat could drink this much.” 

Moira scoffed, and Angela turned to see her leaning against the island counter. A hand pushed back some loosened up hairs. “Please. I drank half this much on my own in college.” 

“Stressed?”

“Bored”

“Reasonable enough.” 

She dropped the bag she carried, sneaking behind Angela and wrapping her arms around her abdomen. “Speaking of college. I don't think you’ve ever told me much about your time learning. Any tales worth mentioning?” 

“I was a stick in the mud” Angela responded curtly, shutting off the water to the sink. “Head in the books. I don't think I even knew the difference between Whiskey and Tequila until after I graduated.” 

“Somehow,” Moira’s lips were right by her ear. “That comes as no surprise. I suppose your bad habits are to be blamed on me?”   
A smile in return, Angela turned her head to give Moira’s soft lips a rather generous kiss. “Most of them.” 

“Most of them.” Moira repeated, and she nodded. 

Gently, she pulled away and moved to pick up the bag that Moira had left abandoned, glancing over the room and tying it up. “Like, smoking when I’m stressed, for example. Drinking. Self-experimentation-”

“Now now, Angel” Moira tsked, leaning against the counter once more. “That one you dove into on your own, I’m not to blame for your immortality now.” 

“I suppose you aren't. But you did goad it on.” Angela responded curtly, turning her attention to the rest of the room. “Just how many party poppers did we buy?” 

“More than enough to coat my entire living space it seems. And the candles wound up all over the counters.” 

Angela chuckled. “Well, with your nails, you can just claw it right off, can’t you?” 

Moira brought up both of her hands, wiggling her fingers and displaying the several, mismatched, short cut ones. “Not since last night.” 

Their laughs lit up the small living space, almost as if it was somewhere else besides a high, military-grade facility. For just a few more, extra moments, Angela felt like she was back somewhere safe, natural, where new years day was just that, and not the dreadful start to more war and upset. For once, she felt like she was actually doing something right. 

With the perfect person by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have much to say honestly I just got a request for a little New Year’s Day fluff is all. I hope y’all enjoyed it :V


End file.
